Hiding the Elf's Clothes
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: Christmas Special: Leon gets convinced by a certain ninja to help out cheering up the kids of Radiant Garden. It just happens that the outfit he has to wear is one he doesn't want his lover to see, but oh, does Cloud see it. And he wants to get it off.


Hiding the Elf's Clothes

"_Please,_ Leon? We finally convinced Cid to play Santa, and I'm going to be one of the elves! Now we just need one more elf!" Yuffie begged, clasping her hands together.

Leon scowled. "Why not Aerith or Tifa? Or— What about Cloud? He's cross-dressed before!"

The ninja sighed softly. "Aerith's already volunteered to bake cookies and cakes to sell and Tifa's got that new offer at the Seventh Heaven, remember?"

"The eggnog?" The brunet frowned. "It's really that popular?"

"_Yes!_ And we can't use Cloud because he hates social scenes even more than you do, so he'd never be any good as an elf!"

Leon sighed and crossed his arms, looking down at his feet. He didn't really want to do this, but no one else was offering… And he _really_ didn't want Yuffie to have to deal with a bunch of children alone… And really, the thought of grumpy old Cid with only the Great Ninja to keep him company was just _asking_ for trouble.

"Alright. I'll do it. But it better not be anything too embarrassing!" he conceded, scowling at her again.

Yuffie squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Leon! You won't regret it, I promise!"

-x-x-x-

Cloud sighed, trudging away from the Seventh Heaven. He'd already bugged Aerith (and swiped quite a few cookies) before she'd sent him away to bother someone else. He'd then traveled to Tifa's bar, where he'd knocked back a great many glasses of eggnog (he didn't see what was so great about it, really) before she'd kicked him out as well. Now, he had only to bother Cid and Yuffie, as he had no idea where to find Leon; the brunet had been very sneaky when it came to what he was doing for the next few days.

Hmm, there was Yuffie and Cid, and some cute brunette. You know, if he were straight, he might go for her—

"Thanks for coming to see Santa. Have a very nice Christmas." Well, that wasn't a feminine voice.

Cloud gasped as he realized that the brunette elf was, in fact, his kitten. He took a moment to absorb what his lover was wearing. He looked very cute in the short green velvet dress. The points came down and were ended with bells. The top hem was decorated with white fur and a thick black belt was wrapped around his waist. He had a green Santa hat on and his long legs were covered with green- and white-striped stockings that came up to his thighs. He was also wearing flat white baby-doll shoes with black lace and a bow on each one.

He knew that Leon would be changing before he came home. He wouldn't want Cloud to see him such clothing, because it would mean sex, and lots of it, and it wasn't for certain how long it would last, because Cloud could recover from a round of sex pretty fast. So, where would Leon leave his clothes?

Spying Yuffie coming toward him, he snatched the back of her dress (identical to Leon's) and dragged her away, keeping a hand clapped over her mouth. When he finally stopped, and she'd realized it was him, he uncovered her mouth.

She immediately exploded. "What do you want?! I've got a job right now!"

"Where are Leon's clothes?"

"Why I oughtta—What?" Yuffie tilted her head innocently. "What's it to you?"

"I want him to come home in that dress," Cloud explained slowly. "If he has his clothes, he will change into them and I won't get what I want. That is not an option for me. So you either tell me where his clothes are or I'll punt you to the other side of the market."

She laughed nervously, then leaned closer to him to whisper, "They're in Merlin's house next to Cid's computer, but you didn't hear it from me, okay? If Leon found out I told you, I may not get my Christmas present."

"Hmm." The blond chuckled softly. "Alright, Yuffie. A little birdie told me, not a ninja."

"Good. Um, I gotta go back and help Cid and Leon, okay?"

Cloud nodded and allowed her to escape. "Thanks for the help, Yuf'."

"Uh huh!" She waved at him, then began back toward Cid and Leon.

Leon frowned as she walked up to them. "I thought you left to get more candy canes."

"Uh… I got sidetracked by this puppy!" Yuffie began, but the brunet stopped her.

"Just go get more candy canes, Yuffie," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

-x-x-x-

"Oh my God. Oh my_ God!_" Leon began digging through the pile of things he'd left his clothes in, but all he could find was his gunblade. He frowned as he found a scrap of paper, then growled in frustration when he found it had a smiley face sticking its tongue out at him drawn onto it. "_Cloud._" He hesitated only a moment before he stood up and turned to storm out of the house. "I'll _kill_ you!"

-x-x-x-

Cloud looked up as he heard the door slam open and smiled as his lover stomped inside. "Hey, kitten."

"Where are my clothes, you jerk!?" Leon asked angrily. "You can't just come in and steal them! I was going to change into them, and—I had to walk through the whole of Radiant Garden like this! Do you know how many guys tried to feel me up!?"

The blond hummed and stood up, sauntering over to the smaller man casually. "No, but I assume it was quite a few. You've got a very nice ass." He reached around and grabbed the brunet's ass, making him squeak and jerk his hips forward. "A _very_ nice ass…"

"Ah… ha…" The brunet blushed as the younger man pulled him closer, giving the cheek under his hand a firm squeeze. "Y-you… Ngh… Cloud…"

Cloud growled, smirking, and lifted the brunet by his thighs, carrying him over to the couch. "Did you really think you could wear a dress and _not_ model it for me, babe?"

"Nn, Cloud, wait a second! I—" He yelped as he was thrown down onto the couch, legs falling apart unconsciously. "Hey!"

The blond purred softly as he found that the gunblader had fallen with one leg over the back of the couch and the other resting on the other side so his foot was on the floor. He slid between the brunet's legs before he could close them again. "Hmm, your body admits that it wants me already. Why can't you, Leon?"

Leon blushed again and pushed at his shoulders quickly. "A-ah, I— Cloud, wait—"

"Hmm… Oh, would you look at that?" Cloud smirked and slid his hand beneath the brunet's skirt. "A silk thong. Ooh, and it's in a _bow._ So if I just grab the ends and pull like this…?"

"Ah, Cloud, wait—" the brunet began quickly, only to yelp as the ribbon was yanked away, leaving him open for the swordsman's perusal. "Cloud! Please!"

"Hmm…?" The blond hooked his arms beneath his kitten's legs and hoisted them up, ducking beneath his lover's skirt.

Leon let out another yelp as the blond began lapping at his tiny entrance, then dug his fingers into the couch frantically, gasping with each erotic slurp he heard. "Cloud! Ah! Please, I— Nnnn! So good…!" He gasped again as the swordsman thrust his tongue inside of him, then whimpered as a finger soon joined the wet appendage. "Cloud…!"

"Mmn… Mm…" Cloud moaned and added another finger; it wasn't exactly _necessary_ that he use his fingers, because they had sex so often, but he enjoyed making the brunet squirm with his touches. He chuckled as the brunet shuddered, then leaned back to look at his lover's face.

The brunet mewled and blushed, wriggling half-heartedly away from his lover. "C-Cloud, please, I—" He squeaked as he heard the blond's zipper coming undone and began squirming anew. "Cloud, wait, please! I-I need to go—"

"Wherever you need to go doesn't matter, because you're going to be here with me no matter what it is." Cloud lined himself up with his kitten's entrance and thrust in quickly, giving him no other time to argue or beg.

Leon threw his head back weakly, gasping. "Oh! Cloud! Yes, please, I—_Ooh!_ Yes, Cloud! Yes!" He moaned as the blond began striking his prostate over and over, causing him to buck his hips up frantically. "Yes! Ah! Right there! Please!"

The blond growled and began thrusting faster, laving the gunblader's collarbones with his tongue affectionately. "Mine. _Mine._"

"Aaahhhh!" The brunet blushed as he listened to the other man's growls and grunts. He would never admit it aloud, but he liked feeling as if he was the blond's property. It made him feel wanted and cared for. "Cloud, I… I… love you…!" He sobbed as the blond prodded his prostate harder and grabbed his shoulders. "Yes! Please! Faster, Cloud! Fuck me faster!"

Cloud growled again and sunk his teeth into the brunet's shoulder, bucking his hips back and forth faster. "Mine! _My_ kitten!"

"Yes! Your kitten! Ha!" Leon whimpered as the blond began stroking his aching cock, bucking his hips forward and backward quickly. "Yes, yes! So good…! You're so good!" He gasped as he felt his climax drawing closer, then shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold it back and savor the feeling of the blond loving him, needing him, _wanting_ him—

"Come. _Now,_" the blond hissed, hips moving harder against his lover's as he found himself needing to hear his kitten's keen of completion. "_Come!_"

"_Aha!_" The brunet threw his head back, sobbing weakly as he was being pounded into roughly. He let out a shriek as his muscles locked up and his brain melted and oozed out his ears. "Ahn! _Cloud!_ Ha! Aaahhhh!"

Cloud rammed into him a few more times before letting out his own snarl of climax as he forced the brunet into a bruising kiss. The brunet mewled softly and wrapped his arms around him, letting him ravage his mouth roughly. He whimpered as the blond shifted his position, forcing his cock to grind against his prostate. This was soon followed by an intentional twitch of the blond's hips with an accompanying stab and grind into his prostate.

The blond broke the kiss and sighed, lapping at his kitten's neck softly. "Mmn… Mine…"

Leon sighed, letting his eyes flutter open slowly as he tried to remember what was going on. When he realized what had happened, he growled and hit the blond on the shoulder. "Jerk! I have to wear this dress tomorrow! Now I have to wash it!"

"And since I've got your clothes, you'll be forced to walk around naked," the blond replied, smiling. "So I'll probably take you five or six times before you leave again tomorrow."

The brunet frowned. "H-hey! I have other things to do, too, you know! And I know you wanted to patrol tonight—"

"Mm, Heartless can wait." His smile twisted into a smirk, and he found himself enjoying the nervous expression his kitten wore. "You look good in elf clothing. Next time, though, let's just stick with your little kitty suit."

"Ugh, don't _remind_ me!" Leon exclaimed, before yelping as the blond began moving again. "Cloud! Cloud, wait! _Wait!_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's Note: Okay, so I know this is absolute crap, but there will be another (better) Christmas Special coming soon. I don't know when, but it will be before Christmas. :D


End file.
